Spike
warrior!]] Oops! Maybe you were looking for a dragon who lives in Ponyville! Spike is some stupid dog. He is also the communications officer of the Rugrats. Some say this is foolish as dogs can not talk, and others agree. Spike is also the only dog Nazi that has ever served under Hitler. Spike is currently an inmate of the German Prison and the stupidest dog since Scooby-Doo. History Spike was one of the OVER 9000 puppies that was born in Germany in 1806. When Spike was a puppy, Bowser found him and kidnapped him. For fun, Bowser started shooting spikes at the dog. That is how Spike got his name. Bowser owned him for about a year. Eventually Bowser got bored with the dog, and he put him up for adoption. Stu Pickles saw an ad in the paper (they read newspapers back then) advertising a dog named Spike that was up for adoption. From the picture, Spike looked kind of like Tom Hanks. Stu had always wanted a kid that looked like Tom Hanks, but he figured a dog would do. He adopted the dog the next day. Another year passed in Spike's miserable life, this time being abused by Stu Pickles. Spike in reality looks nothing like Tom Hanks, which pissed Stu off. Spike was also a Nazi due to his time growing up with Bowser. Stu decided it was only right that when he put his two kids up for adoption, the dog might as well get adopted too. Vendetta Williams decided the dog would make an excellent Nazi mascot, and adopted him. As Tommy Pickles was the head of the new Nazi team known as the Rugrats, he needed a horse to ride into combat (they rode horses back then). Since Tommy was too small to ride a horse, they put him on a dog instead. Spike rode into battle as Tommy's steed in the War of 1812. During the Siege of New York, Spike saw a squirrel. Deciding he wanted to eat said squirrel, he ran off after it. When the battle was over, Spike was presumed dead by his team. They did not have a funeral for him because Nobody really cared about Spike. Spike spent the next three years chasing after the squirrel. Eventually Bowser found Spike, and framed him for the kidnapping of Princess Peach. There was hope for Spike, however, because Phoenix Wright was his attorney. But half way into the trial, Spike peed on Phoenix's leg. Phoenix was so mad, he kicked Spike and left. Without a defense attorney, Spike was convicted and locked up in North Hyrulian Prison. He sill remains there to this day. Trivia *The Rugrats is a Nazi squad for babies only, but Spike is a fully grown dog. This is because he is technically only two years old, and Vendetta Williams does not understand dog years. *Spike has demonstrated homicidal tendencies since spending time with Stu Pickles. *Though Spike was made two years old forever through Vendetta William's magic spell, Spike sometimes grows a mustache. Not even Albert Einstein can explain why. Category:Guys Category:Nazis Category:Warriors Category:Dogs Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Germany Category:Maniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Haters Category:Animals Category:Bowser's minions